Messing With Fate
by Sweetykins
Summary: A love that wasnt supposed to happen, happened. A story that was supposed to go smoothly and and live happily ever after never came. This is the story of the two that messed with fate herself
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :D! Im here to let you know now that school is almost over im going to be able to update more and more now on :)**

**Also i made this story in hopes that you guys may like it. Totally cool if you dont but since my other story ended i figured it would give me a fresh new start to a new story where i can fix my old writing style and get better :)**

**Orihime isnt as OOC in this story like the one that just ended so this will probably make you guys feel better and Ichigo is his dirty potty mouth self as usual. However this story isn't in their normal universe or AU if you call it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story and tell me what you think :) enjoy!**

**i do not own the characters. Just the plot that was used :3**

* * *

"You know," Renji said as he popped a cigarette in his mouth. The orange blonde beside him looked over at him and held a butt of another one to his mouth as he tapped ashes off of it. "What?" He said looking down and then holding the rolled nicotine in his hand before blowing out smoke into the afternoon day.

"You've been down for a while now. Care to inform me as to what it is that is making you so edgy?" Then he heard a chuckle beside him as the blonde dropped his cigarette onto the ground and squishing it with his shoe. He looked over at the red head and put his hands into his pockets. "Its nothing you need to worry about."

Renji looked down and sighed while his remained in his mouth. "Look man, I know something is up. You never smoke with me." Renji stated as he threw his butt on the ground and smashed it hard with his foot.

"Again, it doesn't concern you Renji. Its just personal matters thats all." Renji suddenly smirked as a thought came to him "so if I fuck that orange haired bitch-" he felt a hard fist slam into his cheek and forced him down. Renji stared forward in shock and touched his cheek. He could feel the anger the man before him was spewing from the aura and heck even the punch he landed on him. He had made the same joke before so it wasn't something he knew would hurt him...unless something happened to them.

"So it is about her isn't it?"

He felt hands grab quickly his collar and made him face forward. "Now look here you son of a bitch. I told you it was none of your fucking concern! So what if its about her, I really dint care what you say or what you fucking want to do at this point in time. You know what, to hell with you and her both ok! Leave me alone!" And with that he walked down the ally and turned before lifting his middle finger to the man and blending in with the crowd. Renji, still sitting on the ground, pushed himself up and then walked to the end of the ally and saw no trace of the orange blonde man.

"Well, I was right at least." He said and scratched his head as he walked down the same path in hopes of finding the man.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She sat in a small tub as the bubbles covered her chest. The pictures on them that adorned her wall stared blaring at her. The smiles, the hugs, the kisses...it all hurt. Her vision soon started to blur as a tear fell from her right eye and then her left. Then another from the right faster now and one from the left following close behind. Her eyes slowly began to hurt as the tears fell together and made her eyes sting.

"What did I do Kurosaki-kun for you to hate me so much?"

She said as the tears fell faster. She flipped her wrist over to stare at his name etched into her skin forever. It was like a scar. It would disappear and wouldn't let you live without reminding you the memory of why you got it. The cursive black writing glared against her skin and reminded her of him. It reminded her of the happiness they felt, that she felt. The love she gave to him and a promise to be with him. A promise she kept. A promise she would gladly live with.

Something he never did.

She stared at the mark as flashes of memories came. The memory of him swinging her in the rain as he kissed her for the first time. The love she felt when he held her hand and he stated to her that he loved her too. The worry she felt when he walked to her house hurt from somewhere he never told her about. The naps she shared with him when the thunder scared her to the point where she would cry about the painful memories of her family it brought. The smile he held when she confessed these painful memories to him.

Her mind returned back to normal when she heard a knock from the bathroom which caused her to jump slightly. A spiky haired girl entered with two towels in her work waitress outfit. She held a smile on her face as she greeted her friend "Hey kiddo. I thought I would drop some stuff off here while I finished with the laundry since I know we didn't have any clean towels left."

Orihime smiled at her friend "Thanks Tatsuki-chan. It means a lot." Orihime said as she watched her friend place the freshly cleaned towels on the toilet seat next to the tub. Her friend watched as the orange haired girl's smile fell from her face to stare at the water. Tatsuki stood patiently in silence and stared while her friend became lost in her thoughts over something.

"You know I'm always here to talk Orihime if you need someone. We are room mates after all. Heck we even grew up right next to each other since you moved to this god forsaken town. I swear of all the places to live your parents chose this place." Tatsuki smiled as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to bring her to reality. Orihime looked up as a few tears fell from her eyes. Tatsuki's eyes flashed with instant worry as she tried to calm her friend. "Why does he hate me Tatsuki-chan?" She said faintly as it became hard to keep even breathing when she sobbed.

Tatsuki knelt at the side of the tub and ruffled her friend's hair "I don't know kid. I do know its nothing you did. You've been nothing but loyal to him. You gave your heart to him and he..." She clenched her fist as she ground her teeth at the thought of her friend being hurt in any way. Orihime smiled and placed a hand on Tatsuki's. "I understand Tatsuki-chan." And with that Tatsuki grabbed the hand and flipped it over to where she saw the tattoo of his name on her skin. She pulled out a pen and scratched out the name "its a pen that I used to take the orders today. Its also a pen that will erase those who have hurt you." And with that she clicked the pen closed and placed it back in her pocket.

Orihime smiled as she looked at her wrist. The black ink blended with the one imprinted on her skin. Somehow she could look without feeling a pain in her chest and head. She could not cry when she looked at that wrist. It brought a sense of freeness to her and somehow she enjoyed it even though she had been crying just seconds prior to it being crossed out.

She looked at her friend "thank you Tatsuki-chan. I can truly count of you-"

"Yeah yeah." She said and patted the auburn girl's hair. "Ill have dinner ready soon. Just relax and forget for me ok.." She said behind the wood of the door as she began to close it behind her. Orihime sat in the tub and looked down. "Ill try." Tatsuki smiled at her words before she began to close the door behind her and let her friend have privacy.

Orihime's hand slipped into the clear bath water and soon black began to surround her form as the ink from her friend's pen washed away, the tears began to fall again as she held her wrist. It burned almost as bad a real burn and it made her heart hurt.

"Why...?" She quietly mumbled to herself.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Renji! What the fuck happened to you?! You look like one of those thugs we usually beat up-" he placed a hand over her mouth to silence the petit woman. She stared worriedly over his large hand. His face was bruised badly and she had no idea what had happened. How could one not worry over someone you...care about.

A blush adorned her cheeks at the feelings she shared for the red haired man. She loved him, she truly did but she held the same feelings for another. He was tall like Renji but just so different. The whole thought of love in itself confused her. She loved two men but had to choose one. The first ignored her and yelled at her yet the one in front of her truly cared about her and her words. Yet she somehow wanted the first more. She just didn't know-

"Rukia. You listening to me?"

She looked up to see his brown eyes staring at her in concern as hers turned away along with a red hue tinting her cheeks. "I was just thinking. You wanted to ask something?"

He nodded and stared at one of the doors "Has Ichigo came back yet?" Rukia gasped as she grasped his arm. "He was supposed to be with you Baka! This is terrible. He could be hurt out there and its all your fucking fault!" She yelled as she pouted and stomped on Renji's foot which caused him to yell. "What the fuck Rukia! Its not my damn fault he's being a pussy and going to the store to buy some ice cream or going to a slumber party to talk about his stupid ass feelings!"

Rukia snorted "Coming from the man that doesn't have any and thinks he's all macho about it!" She smirked as he fumed. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them back in forth. "You wanna fight bitch because I swear-"

"Why the hell are you two yelling?"

The pair turned with a jump to the sound of the said man. His orange hair the same messy mass as always along with his cloths. His face held a difference since he last saw him a hour ago with his scowl even deeper along with the furrow in his brows. His eyes however held something of that anger he used against him along with a painful feeling almost. "Well?" His gruff voice broke the silence and the pair split up to listen.

"This ninny was worried about you." Renji stated as he pushed Rukia forward. She blushed a deeper red as she messed with her feet "Renji told me how you left even though he was supposed to watch over you. I can't help but worry since you are special to us after all." She gave a gentle smile. However he just rustled her hair and walked away. "Glad to hear it I guess. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

They watched as the orange haired man walked into a room and slammed it shut. Rukia turned towards Renji "I think we should help-". "Rukia...I know you like him. This is about her. Just stay out of this one ok. I'll handle it." Renji said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She stared in shock for a second before gritting her teeth and throwing his hand off.

"All the more reason I need to help! I know how women are Renji! Just let me-" "No!" Renji yelled which silenced the girl. She stared at him before looking down in anger and hiding her expression. It was typical Renji knew her feelings. They have been friends since junior high and they have been inseparable since. He could spot a change in her a mile away.

"I know you want to help but this is more a man to man talk about feelings. Its not the same as a woman and I'm pretty sure that you are going to blame her for the problem. Again just let me handle this with him." He stated and glared at her before she looked up with a giving sigh. "Fine...just keep me informed here on whats going on.". Renji nodded and soon head towards the door and entered it.

Rukia stood there as her heart changed its pace for some odd reason.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He flopped on the bed as he let out a frustrated sigh. Sweat rolled off his forehead as he remember the punches he threw at the dry wall in his room and the holes that resulted from it.

"You want to explain the pissy attitude you've had lately."

Ichigo looked over to his friend who sat in a nearby chair by the bed. Ichigo turned away from him to face the ceiling as he closed his eyes and let his mind take control for once.

"I broke up with her."

Renji tilted his head in confusion and started it "I thought you were head over heels for her? You created all this for her. You even accepted this business for her even though you didn't want to do it in the beginning."

Ichigo growled at the memories "Well you know, times change. Shes not what I expected her to be at all ok?"

Renji rested his face on his hands which were anchored on his knees "Care to explain? I'm all ears for you you know. I'll be willing to help you with anything at all-" he stopped as he saw his friend sit up and throw his hands over his face. Renji stared unaware of what to do. He came in thinking he would get a lecture about love or some other stupid shit. However this was far from what he imagined. '_I guess Rukia was right. She must have done something._'

He was broken from his reverie at the sound of glass breaking and something collapsing. Ichigo seething as his fist stayed in its punching position. "Renji...I cant let her get hurt ok. I can't fucking handle her being hurt because of me!" He screamed and slammed down on the bed. Renji only stared as the man began to break down. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah...get the fuck out of my room. I'm done with this prying shit from you and that midget bitch." He said angrily and with that he pushed Renji out and locked the door to his room. A worried Rukia ran over by his side and then began banging on the door for him to open it.

* * *

**please leave comments as to how i did, what you thought, what can make it better and what you think i should/shouldnt add in the next chapter. :) drama starting out and im plannimg to leave it hinted for a while as to what happens so everyone can guess :D**

**have a blessed day~ 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D chapter two is here : im really digging this story so far and i hope you guys do as well :3 lets hope that this story reaches the same popularity that the other stories I wrote did :)**

**Also thank you to the three people who made this a alert and favorited which were Missy the Cat (who also left a sweet comment so thank you dear （＾∇＾） ), NewKidInTown, Naleah. Also major thanks to the other comment by sumtyms as well :)**

**Please enjoy the new chapter guys and let me know how i did, what i need to fix, ect.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the bleach charcters, just the plot that they are used in in this story :D**

* * *

The water poured on his being as soap and shampoo suds fell to the ground from his chiseled chest. The running of the water from the head to his skin soothed him as he raked his fingers through his wet hair. The dim light of the bathroom light made his already tan skin glow darker almost.

He let out a sigh as he placed his hands on the cool wet tile of his shower. Thoughts of a girl swarmed his mind as he grunted almost in pain at these memories. The memories of them laughing together, dancing around in her house, having one of her nasty meals even though he just ate them for her sake. He lied straight to her face to protect her and for what? He would look like a asshole who didn't care about her which was far from the truth of the matter.

_"Kurosaki-kun...I love you so much." She said with a warm smile that made everyone around her stop and stare to get a glimpse of that infectious smile._

As the memory faded, he turned the tap off and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. The memory began to play again as he remembered her touching his hair. She said it felt like wool and was soft to the touch. He told her that it just was like any other hair out there and that it was just orange and messy. She laughed and told him that everyone was different whether it be the person down to the feel of their hair. She said that she loved it even if it was messy and funky looking because it was what made him him to her. She loved him for him.

Throwing the towel off of himself, he walked to the door to turn to face the mirror. The tattoo of a bull skull ebbed into his right shoulder. The ink glared along with the bit of lettering that was on his back. He turned a little to stare at the letters that made out her name. That beautiful name he could speak all day, every day. A name that meant more to him than his own. He would gladly get the name etched into himself again if it meant carrying it around wherever he went and never forgetting the person it was tied with.

"Ichigo get out! I need to bathe too you know!" Said a loud obnoxious voice on the other side of the door which caused him to jump. He scowled at the thought of the female. She was his friend but honestly she got really annoying real quick in his opinion. She always hit him or just make fun of him in general. She never once said thank you to a thing he did. Plus she was too smart for her own good to be honest, always thinking one was right wasn't ever a attractive trait in his opinion.

"Look bitch, I just got out. Give me a fucking minute to dry off."

"You fucker! Let me bathe!" She shouted and started banging on the door. He pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts before pulling the door open roughly. "WHAT?!" He shouted at her as her face turned red and she turned away. His anger fell as he looked down and noticed he was shirtless. He looked up at her and barked "You've seen me shirtless before. What's the matter?"

She turned to face him and gritted her teeth while pushing a finger on his chest "Look, Your my friend but that doesn't mean that I'm not attracted to men in any way. So showing off yourself shirtless may get a little attention from me but not all of it. Not like that Orihime chi-"

He glared at her "If you say one rude thing about her I swear to god I'll cut your throat out on a silver platter right here and right now."

Rukia snickered "Why are you defending her when she didn't even bother having sex from the get go. She waited till way later on to and then it probably wasn't even that good. Her boobs are way too big, her hair is probably dyed, she probably got plastic surgery to get her body. Maybe even her-" she was stopped as she was slammed up against the wall behind her. She could feel her breath being lost as his arm pushed in onto her throat and tried to close it off. Her hands began to claw at his arm in a attempt to release her from the torture.

"You don't say anything like that to me about her, got it?!" He shouted and pushed the arm tighter against her throat. Her face began to change colors and he took this as his moment to release her.

She hungrily sucked in air and coughed a fit as she tried to gain all the air she had lost back into her lungs as she fell to the floor. "Why are you...d-d-defending someone who...who left you." She wheezed through her coughs. Ichigo only crouched to her level on the floor and stared.

"I left her."

Rukia's eyes widened as the information struck her. She blushed as she realized this was her chance to get closer to him now and let him know what he meant to her. Maybe Kami saw her pain and suffering and wanted her to be happy again. Maybe it was a sign for her to get him as her own once and for all. However, she needed to calm her raging heartbeat and tell him.

"Ichigo I-" she was cut off as a finger was laid against her lips. She blushed and stared into his chocolate gaze. Seeing that she was quiet, he interupted "Look Rukia, I know you are going to say sorry about what happened but it's going to be fine. I still love her you know and that's not going to change." He said with a sad smile. Rukia began to feel tears sting her eyes as he reached in for a hug seeing that she was probably crying for his situation and not the one she just fought with herself over.

"I'm doing this for her Rukia. I want to protect her." And with that he gave the petit girl tight embrace that made her hit his chest. She grabbed his chest slowly began to sob her pain at the situation she was in now. She knew it was too good to be true too early. She knew that it was too much of a give in for her to actually get what she finally wanted in life.

She followed him across the whole country and yet he never turned his back once to say that he cared for her. He only held eyes for a woman who took that love for advantage. What she wouldn't give to be her. What she would sacrifice to be next to him romantically. What she would do to have him hold her like this and tell her that he loved her. For him to just say he loved her in general would make her world better.

_'Why do I need to suffer Kami...what have I done?'_

As the scene folded out on the floor outside the bathroom, a red haired man watched in sadness before walking away and never looking back again.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Her high ponytail swished as she walked through the petal covered sidewalk. The warm summer breeze shined down on her slightly tan but still white skin as she walked in a white shirt that showed her white shoulders and navy blue and white shorts all topped with a pair of flip flops.

She let out a sigh as she watched nature take its course as she watched birds fly above her, bugs fly and make noise, petals float on the wind and cars rush past her. Her hair moved along with the wind as it began to pick up speed and make her cloths flap.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here boys? Looks we got a hottie here without a man." She heard from behind her and turned to face the men. Her expression didn't change as she took in their grimy exterior.

There were three men. One that was tall and lanky. He wore a big black trench coat along with a black beanie. His hair greasy along with his skin which was covered in acne. He held a dirty grin as it revealed dirty yellow teeth. His friends where dressed in the same attire. However one was shorter with pale skin and another was lager and wearing a muscle shirt with his tattoos showing.

"She be pretty cute. I want in on tha-" and with that he grabbed her wrist. "This hot piece of ass seems pretty fine. Haven't seen a girl like you ever in my lifetime. How about you come with me the easy way and I can bang your lights out all night long, but a girl like you must be taken so...call this our little secret." Orihime contorted her face in disgust as he tried to get closer to her.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm currently not interested in any affairs at the moment. I only wished to leave my house I can get some air. Now I must be on my way-" however a hand slapped her across the cheek. "No you don't bitch!" He shouted at her and his goonies began to laugh at the suffering girl. Orihime had fallen from the force of the hit and was soon being kicked by the other two men.

"Please stop! I'll give you my money just don't hurt me." She sobbed on the ground. He bottom lip torn, bruises littered all over her torso, one eye was beginning to close and tears along with snot and spit began to dribble over her face beside the blood. The two men were about to stomp on her face as she raised a hand to try and block yet catch the foot when the leader pulled the two men back.

"Holy shit what have we done " he talked to himself. The two men hanging by the back of their collars looked up at him. "What do you mean boss? We've killed a man before. What's wrong with her-".

"Her wrist! It's got HIS name printed on it! If he finds out the business is going to collapse and we will be homeless forever! I knew she was too hot to be alone. Now we are going to be swimming with the fishes because of it!"

The fat man looked down at the girl who began to calm down. "It has Ichigo written on it. That can be any girl's name. Maybe her and her best friend got matching tattoos or some gay shit like that-"

"Your boss is right. Leave her alone or I'll tell him myself." A midnight blue haired man with glasses spokes aa he walked out of the shadows. His blue eyes bore through them as the coward to the boss that told them so. They scurried off as the man began to walk forward and ignore the beaten girl on the ground.

"Orihime-san, are you alright? I thought I would let you deal with them but once they got violent then I had to intervene. They were harming you and I couldn't let that happen-" he was shushed as she gave him a large hug that enveloped him in her sweet scent. Her hair tickled his nose as he felt like he could sneeze almost. However these feelings passed as she drifted apart. She gave a sad smile as a frown formed on his face as a thought came to him.

"Where's Ichigo?"

She flinched as memories started to flood her mind. Ones that she never wanted to see again nor feel them once more even though she was over them. Well...she thought she was. The truth is she could never get over him even if she tried to. The hurtful words but kind memories somehow made her feel sad yet happy. Sad that these words were towards her. Happy that the memories she held were good ones.

Her mental turmoil didn't go unnoticed. Uryuu watched as she faught a inner demon that didn't want to be known. It hurt that such a good friend of his that he cared for deeply was somehow hurt. It even made regret not talking to her about the feelings he later felt after she started dating that orange haired punk.

"We broke up." She whispered as tears began to dangle from the edges of her eyelashes. Uryuu stared in somewhat anger at the hurt expression she held. He gently placed his large hand on top of her shoulder.

"I'll walk you home. I know Tatsuki must be in a fit knowing you aren't back. Also we need to get you fixed up. Your bleeding and badly bruised." Uryuu pestered as he placed a arm around Orihime. She gave off a slight blush as he did and he only smiled in response.

"Thank you Ishida-kun...it's just hard you know dealing with this." Orihime said with a sad expression as thy walked to her and Tatsuki's apartment. She knew the boy liked her near the end of her relationship with Ichigo, but now...it just still felt wrong even though she was free to be with whoever she wanted to be with.

The pair walked in silence as they both thought on the other's feelings. Orihime feeling a pang of regret for never returning the love he felt for her as powerfully as he did. He felt motivated yet angry at himself for not taking the action to ask before.

As the distance to her home decreased Orihime felt relief fill her due to Tatsuki being there once again to help her through yet another spot in her life.

As she approached the gate to her apartment complex, she turned to the midnight blue haired man before her. "Thank you for walking me home Uryuu. Sorry you had to take time out of your day and-" "It's fine Orihime. Just get some rest and tend to those wounds for me please." He said calmly. Orihime nodded with a smile headed down the path to her home.

She opened the door and looked back to see him awkwardly smile and wave. Not the one to be rude, she waved back and entered her home. He was left standing there to stare at the dark door which was only illuminated by her front light which came on due to the setting sun outside. Never taking notice of a dark purple haired girl who watched with a sad look in her eyes before walking away to still never be noticed.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The dim lights of dock lights glowed the wooden planks along the said dock as three men came running down it. They were breathless, sweaty and tired. However once they saw their boss, the trio stopped calmed in front of him. His evil sneer calming to them as they gave equally evil ones back.

"Did you find anything Hintaro?"

He smiled and nodded "Maybe not in the form of money like you wanted," there was a growl from the leader. This caused the main male of the trio to wave his hands frantically to calm the soon seething man. "Calm your tits, I'm about to explain. There was this girl we found along the way to the target destination. I thought I would try to pull off some moves to get her but she wasn't like those other chicks I've scored."

The boss nodded "You mean she actually said no. Well that ain't a first. Way to tell me something that isn't new. What is so special-"

"She's got a tattoo of the man we are looking for. THE Kurosaki Ichigo. Her buddy that was following her told us he would tell him if we hurt her so we had to scram before we could do anything. But it's him boss! We found the link we are looking for to bring the Kurosaki era down once for and all." He smirked as the goonies behind him laughed in joy at the thought. The boss of the three men snickered.

"Well...I guess we need to let leader-sama know then."

* * *

**:D so that was the second chapter guys! We got some characters being introduced and what exactly is their plan through this whole story. I love this story so i plan to inteoduce more of this later on and not have it rushed like my other stories :3**

**Again leave a review if you'd like on how i did, what you liked, what needs to be fixed (nicely if you do :) ), ect. I enjoy reading your comments so please leave as many as you like. You dont have to leave one but if youd like something added or changed then please let me know so that everyone is happy :D**

**Until the next chapter, have a blessed day ~3**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to make the 3rd chapter because i am truly getting into this story :D. I want to say a major thank you to Mryann for commenting on not only this story but the Opposite ends of the spectrum story i finished a while back :D your so awesome so i had to say a major thank you to you along with those who read the chapter already :**

**As always thank you guys so much for the love and reviews. School is about to end so ill be able to get steady updates up along with some extra chapters. However over the summer im planning to get a job soon so if double updates happen or a short hiatus happens then thats the reason :/ sorry but growing up sucks especially since then im going to be a senior in highschool...yay?**

**So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Favorite, comment and share as you please so more people may come and enjoy it :3**

**Disclaimer: i dont any of the characters, just the plot used :)**

* * *

"Orihime are you sure you want to go to class today? I can always tell the professor about what happened and she will understand you know. She likes the both of us so she wont think we are lying or anything you know. Besides, you need to let these bruises heal and let the swelling go down a but more-"

"Tatsuki-chan, Im fine. Staying at home all day wont do us any good anyway. Besides, Uryuu-kun volunteered to walk us to school this morning in case something did happen and I'm not letting a friend stand outside in this heat and get sick on my watch." She finished with a smile. Tatsuki sighed and handed her a bottle in which Orihime tilted her head in confusion at the label on it "C-Concealer?"

Tatsuki nodded "The least you can do though is put that over your bruise so it doesn't draw attention. It will make it look normal and less discolored. Blend it into your skin until the color matches your own." She stated as she grabbed some items out of drawers and cabinets. Orhime smiled "When have you started wearing makeup Tatsuki-chan?" This statement caused the tomboy to jump in surprise and flush a deep red as she nervously tried to answer the question while rearranging stuff a certain way. Orihime laughed at the tough girl acting nervous for once.

"Im wearing it because I like someone and I heard it makes you look more pretty ok! Now we need to get going before-" "Nani! What man is this to gain your attention Tatsuki-chan~!" Orihime stated with sparkles in her eyes. Tatsuki let out a groan as she tried to calm her now overly hyper friend. "He goes to our university. He asked me one time if we could study in the library together. I told him no because he is such a idiot but I still said yes because he's my friend you know. So we went to study together and started talking about each other and it turns out he's just...misunderstood...like you are. Sure he's weird and stupid but thats his way of trying to...Orihime! Why are you crying?!" Tatsuki flailed as she tried to calm her friend down.

Orihime's grey eyes made a stream of tears down her face along with snot. Her mouth wobbled as she tried to hold a happy face which quickly changed to a sad one and back again. "I-I-Its...just so...beautiful Tatsuki-chan~! The way your heart and mind thought of him and now taking a understanding of what he is truly is inside. I knew you living with me would help you come to my peaceful side~!" She declared happily as she now clasped her hands in front of Tatsuki's face. "Now I need to know who this lucky man is under my friend's affection!" She gave a mega watt smile to the girl. This caused Tatsuki to laugh as she put on her shoes and handed Orihime hers. "You really want to know?"

"Yes~!" Orihime yelled as she ran to her friend as she put her shoes on. Tatsuki smirked as a thought came to her. "Well you'll need to stay home then and don't leave for school while I'm gone. Got it?" This made Orihime's smile fall as she pouted yet held a face of sadness. However after a few seconds the unknown knowledge made her finally give in "Fine! Now tell me who it is!" She pleaded as she got on her hands and knees which caused Tatsuki to laugh. "Get up Orihime I'll tell but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?"

"Yes, yes, yes now spill the nato Tatsuki-chan!" She yelled with a smile on her face. Tatsuki opened the door ready to leave and declared "Its Keigo." Before shutting the door quickly and approaching a confused Uryuu at the front of their complex. He pointed in confusion at the lack of a person in which he came for. "Where is the other one?" Tatsuki let out a sigh and waited for something. Uryuu stood even more confused as he tried to understand what was happening before a scream broke through the silence. Tatsuki was already walking to school when he yelled "Is she ok Tatsuki? I dont need to-"

"Nah, she just stumped her toe. You how clumsy she is at times." At this Uryuu nodded and flowed the tomboy. He gave the building a second glance before running to the spiky haired female.

In the building, a young orange haired female was face flat on the floor blushing at the thought of the pairing as she waved her arms and legs everywhere in happiness.

"KeiSuki~" she mubbled on the floor gaily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo! We have a intruder!" Renji's voice bellowed throughout the building. He felt the feeling of relaxing sleep wash away like the effects of his chocolate that he loved to a extreme degree disappear. He felt a scowl come to his face as thoughts of someone breaking into his home of all the places had to happen when he needed his sleep the most for once.

'This better be fucking good to wake me up like this.' He thought as he pulled on random cloths that were scattered around his room.

The orange blonde soon stepped into the room where the pair were located. His still sleepy gaze faced the red haired man as he rubbed his eyes to remove the last bit of sleep from them. The woman on the ground held a serious look on her face as she held a brown folder close to her chest. A irritated Rukia suddenly showed up out of no where and began to yell which made his head hurt even more than it already has been for the past few days.

"How the hell is she a threat Renji?! I woke up for a weak ass bitch who cant do nothing for shit!All she has is a folder-" and that was when Renji grabbed the folder and its contents fell from it. Pictures, documents, and items of some sort of interests.

Rukia was shocked to see her and Renji were photographed in some of these. Renji was mad to see that his picture was taken in general by some creepy woman he didn't even know. Ichigo's face was far from shocked to say the least. It was far beyond what any of them thought it could ever achieve. His eyes glowed almost red as he clenched his fists to the point were the veins in his arms began to pop along with the ones in his face.

Orihime's home was photographed along with pictures of her and a glasses wearing man with her. Picture with him and her were littered here and there with them in compromising positions that made him blush just looking at them. Some of the pictures of her were pretty cute of her like ones where she was walking around in one of his old shirts and a pair of her leggings or ones where she was helping someone with that motivated expression she always held.

He noticed a picture under his foot however. He saw Rukia and Renji bickering about something stupid as usual like they normally do for some odd reason. The weird girl watched as he sorted through her pictures with a blank yet proud expression. He quickly picked up the photo when she looked at the pair who were now yelling at her...or mainly Rukia who was and hid the photo in his back pocket for later use.

"What the hell! Why is this girl even taking pictures of all of us?!" Rukia yelled as she walked up and kicked the girl in the stomach which caused her to skid across the floor some ways back. Renji growled as he stared at the photo's. He then looked at a somewhat angry Ichigo along with a emotion he couldnt decipher. Renji smirked as he stared at some of the photos. He picked up a interesting one and waved in front of Ichigo's face. "Looks like shes been busy since youve left by some of these photos."

The picture of Orihime was one of her looking at the camera with a sultry look as a finger pulled down her bottom lip with her manicured nail ever so slightly. She wore a lacy bra that showed off her ample cleavage and her flat yet toned stomach. Her lower half only covered by matching underwear as she sat on her heels of her feet.

"Care to explain what this is, huh?" Renji chuckled as he felt a punch knock the air out from his lungs and made him fall flat on his butt as he felt the picture being ripped from his hold and put into the leader's back pocket. Renji held his stomach as he tried to get the air back through his lungs and his whole body. "What the hell dude! I was only curious, no need to act like a ass around everyone and start hitting people like that psycho over there is doing!" He motioned to Rukia who didn't hear the snide remark.

"She's a model Renji! Why do you think that crazy woman even got a hold of some of these photos?! These photos are available to anyone through her agent. Which begs the question of who this woman is- God Dammit Rukia!" He yelled as he ran to the passed out woman. Blood fell from her mouth and a few open wounds while Rukia smirked in triumph. "Pretty proud huh?"

"No the fuck I'm not! She held valuable info that we need as to why she was creeping around like a maniac! Now look what you've done and for all we know she may have even lost some of that thanks to your dumbass deciding!" He yelled at the petit woman. She clenched her fists and yelled anger back at him "She took pictures of not just your girl toy over there but everyone thank you very much! She took pictures of all of us for some odd reason and thought that this was a way to shut her up!" She seethed and bumped heads with the leader who bumped back equally as hard. Renji tried to stop the escalating fight by saying something to soften both their egos.

"She is right you know. That girl took pictures of everyone including people who aren't even involved with us. That glasses wearing man isn't part of our group anymore and that girl recently left for some unknown purposes we don't know yet. The question is now what was she planning to do with this information." Renji stated as he got up from his spot on the ground. Rukia nodded in agreement and looked at Ichigo for a second before turning back to Renji.

"So what do you recommend we do about it? We can't just go asking people about this. We will be caught and our names are going to be spreading everywhere." The was a pause between the two people before the female answered again "Do...do you think she is part of that other group...you know that one thats all about taking us down. Maybe shes doing this to intimidate us into doing what she wants." Rukia asked the red head which made him nod in agreement.

"If thats the case, we got to act fast. Ichigo-sama what do you-"

"I'll talk to Orihime. You will need to hurry up and find Uryuu. Chances are he's at the University now. Orihime is in a few places that I know of so she will be easy to find." Ichigo stated as he started walking towards the opening of the building. Renji looked at Rukia "I'll watch over her to make sure she doesn't escape." And with that he walked over to the beat up woman and picked her up to carry her to one of the free rooms.

_'Theres gonna be hell to pay for taking pictures of me.'_ Rukia thought as she marched in the same direction Ichigo once did to find the man named Uryuu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

His car slid to a smooth stop at the familiar building as he observed the small changes to the building. Her blinds were closed for once, the door faded a bit but overall nothing changed much in the small home she shared with her friend.

Walking down the same path he used always love walking down, he knocked at the door. The same door he knocked on multiple occasions to take her out, be with her or just talk to her in general. The same path he took that lead him to her that fateful day way long ago. A day he will never forget about.

He could hear footsteps run through the building as the door was yanked open to reveal a small woman with auburn hair in a rose colored crop with ruffles that barely contained her ample chest, short shorts that barely covered her whole backside and a simple pair of creme house slippers

'How has Tatsuki not turned gay by her yet.' He thought as a blush spread across his face uncontrollably. This gentle soul didn't even know exactly what she did to his being at all. Just a smile would turn him on in ways he never knew he could be. And yet he was supposed to be the tough one. The one the ladies swooned and fainted for. Yet here he was about to pass out from the mere sight of his ex girlfriend in some simple clothing.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun! Umm...have you seen Tatsuki-chan by any chance? I was planning to go out with her as soon as she got home. I wanted to go out and get ice cream with her since she told me some exciting news today so it would be my treat to try and help her!" She gave mega watt smile as she looked around the ginger in front of her.

"Listen Inoue... There is something important I need to talk to you about." Ichigo stated as he got closer to the girl. She felt a blush come up on her cheeks and closed her eyes to not let the embarrassment show through. She felt a hand touch her cheek before it quickly fell from her face only to push a little on it.

"Who?" He said as he felt the bruise under his fingers more. He pressed it a little which caused her to wince a little at the pressure. "Who!" He yelled at her now. She felt a stinging feeling come to her eyes as the pressure became harsher. "Please Kurosaki-kun...it was nothing...some thugs just wanted to do some bad stuff and I said now and-"

"Who were they, what did they look like, did they know me?" He whispered in her ear. He then grabbed her wrist as he tried to get her to speak to him. She blushed as his face held anger at the thought of someone hitting her. Knowing her, she did nothing to the fools who were trying to attack her. "Who stopped them?" He ground out.

"Uryuu-kun did. He walked me home that day too. Tatsuki-chan has been giving me cool packs along with bags of ice to hold over it. She also told me to stay home so it will heal faster even though I don't know how it would help." She huffed and folded her arms under her ample chest.

"Orihime...I need to ask you something privately. Its about your safety and I can't risk you getting hurt again.." He said with a sad look in his eyes. Orihime stared for a moment before jumping in surprise at a thought. "I need to call in sick to Yumichika-kun! Oh no, he will be so angry at me for not telling him anything!" Orihime fidgeted and she bounced from foot to foot. She looked back at Ichigo with worried eyes. "Can you come in and talk about it with me while I call him real quick! I hope he doesn't yell at me or anything-"

"I doubt he would fire his best model Orihime. Ever since you've joined he's said sales have gone up along with the fact that he adores you. Don't count your chickens before they hatch you know." Ichigo stated as he walked into the home while taking off his jacket and shoes to reveal a black wife beater with his tattoo showing along with bits of her name.

She smiled as she took his jacket from him to hang it on the hanger by the door. "Well...i have to thank you for helping me get the job and meeting him in the first place. If it weren't for you i don't know how i would have been able to get a good job with him." She smiled as Ichigo blushed at it. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously "Yeah well...you deserve everything you know."

Orihime blushed at the sudden thought of memories coming to her from their past. "Would you like any-" "tea, no thank you. I have to talk to you about something important so talk to Yumichika first and then we can talk." He gave a gentle smile to her. Orihime nodded and walked off to the kitchen in which their home phone was placed and dialed the number leaving Ichigo in the living room. Ichigo watched her retreating form move before sitting back on the couch and pulling out the photo he had hid in his back pocket to stare at it with lustful eyes.

_'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Uryuu Ishida." A feminine voice said as she saw the man walk down the courtyard from the building. He smirked as he remembered the petit female very well. Her raven hair was still short and still held that piece of stupid hair right in front that bothered him to no end.

"Why hello there to you Kuchiki-san. I see your still following Kurosaki-san as always even though his mindset on something else. Though now you have your chance just as i have mine.." He smirked and walked past her. She followed close behind. Her frown became a smirk "So you are chasing that orange haired heartbreaker then hmm? Im afraid to burst your bubble but shes still into Kurosaki-sama just as much as he's still into her. Im afraid you are still out of luck and its recommended that we move on to new people even though thats pretty hard for the both of us." She chuckled.

"I can move on Rukia. I just never chose to. I've dated plenty of women but none really peak my interest as much Inoue-san." He stated confidently as Rukia snorted and laughed at his claim.

"You sound just as love sick as I do for Ichigo. I followed him hell and back and what...no 'Hey Rukia I really care for you.'. Nothing at all except just being goggly eyed over a girl he met in highschool and fell hard for." Rukia scoffed while Uryuu smirked. "Orihime is just a beautiful as she was back then, even without all the fancy makeup like those other girls wear. Plus she was considered 2nd smartest girl in our grade and smartest girl in that. She has a lot tied with her." At this statement, Rukia frowned deeply as she thought of herself compared to the red head.

"So tell me about some of these girls you've dated then. I hope its not just your left and right hand." She snickered as Uryuu frowned at her comment "One girl I dated almost equaled to Orihime. Her name was Nemu Kurotsuchi. Very beautiful just lacked a lot of personality though." Rukia nodded.

"She may have more personality than you think actually" Rukia smirked as Uryuu stopped and looked back at the little woman. "W-What do you mean." He said worriedly and turned to face the woman with a hard expression.

"Thats what I came to ask about."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Her eyes scanned the bland walls that surrounded her. Their beige color made the room seem dim even though the sun was shining bright outside with no clouds outside. A man sat in the corner watching her. She sighed as relaxed at the sight of that man and not the other one or the raven haired girl. He unlike the shorter one was a bit less muscular along with having tattoos covering his upper body. He scowled at her form and examined it for any changes in movement.

"Care to explain who you are?"

"..."

Renji sighed and sat back with his arms folded in front of him. He looked out the window and noticed just how bright it truly was outside. Yet in this building, this room, was almost dark. Some light came through but close to none shone through.

"Why exactly did you take pictures of all of us."

"Its none of your buisness." She stated and stared at the ceiling. Her game was to let out little to no information. She wanted to remain hidden and give this to someone, somewhere that could hurt them all. There had to be a motive though. There always was a motive. You never truly did anything without a purpose in doing it.

"Well...I guess we will find something out from Uryuu or Orihime later on-" she sat up quickly as she widened her eyes in worry. Renji took note of that maybe one of the two must have been important to her.

"Please...don't hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing goonie-san. I'll tell you anything but please don't hut him or mention I did this." She begged as tears began to fall and she pulled her legs to her chest. He watched the woman begin to sob as he took more notice of her concern of Uryuu.

"I wont unless you answer my questions." He stated calmly as he placed his forearms on his thighs. She sniffled before looking up at him. "Y-Y-You wont." She huffed through the sniffles. He nodded with a half smile. "Alright...what is it that you want to know?" She said quietly and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand before going back to her original position.

"Whats your name?"

She looked at him for a moment before looking back down at the cover and closed her eyes as she ket out a sigh in reluctance "My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi."

* * *

**So the mystery woman is revealed but new secrets are being held now :) what is Nemu up to, what be the picture ichigo took and most of all what happened to Orihime for her to get hurt previously 0-0?**

**chapter 4 is also halfway finished so maybe by the end of this week i may post it for you guys :^)**

**Leave your comments and favorites if you like and have a blessed day ~ 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys :) im back with chapter 4 of this series. Im so glad for all the positive comments and im glad you guys actually enjoy this story. I had a few other stories i wrote but i deleted them due to nobody liking them including myself. There was also the fact that they were just random ideas that i thought i could turn into stories but never knew what what i would do for in the middle.

Also thank you all who commented on the opposite ends of the spectrum story i finished. It reached 20 reviews and to me thats a major achievement so when school gets out thursday i plan to update in thanks to those who recently reviewed it and to those who reviewed this one :)

finals are coming up this week so its gonna be tough to do any writing especially since my grades are so close to A's that this actually matters to me this time around. So if no updates are done by the end of thurday it may be because i just started on the chapter.

As always the disclaimer is still in place. I wish i did own bleach because i love all the characters ^^. Plus i would have made my pairing happen a while ago. Kubo Tite is teasing us about it too ;-; why Tite-sama...

* * *

Renji sat back in his seat and stared at her. That name rang a bell somehow but he didn't understand why it did. It had to be connected with them but yet it wasn't though. He knew this girl never joined them at any point in time and he knew. However the last name she held sounded oddly familiar in some way. "Who are your parents?" He asked.

She looked up to find him staring straight at her again. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I never knew my mother. She died at birth when she had me and so my father was left with me. The only problem is that he never truly wanted me in the first place. He had a one night stand with a prostitute and I ended up here. My mother remembered his name so she included that if she ever died, I would be sent to him."

Renji looked back at her sympathetically "My mother passed away too. The only thing though is that my father worked with this company to pay the bills which resulted in a shooting which killed them both. Before my father died though, he told me I had to fill in his job here and so here i am." He shrugged. Nemu smiled a little at him. "Your not as bad as i thought you would be. These places are scary and one wrong move could end up with your whole family dead."

Renji nodded in agreement. "Thats why most of us cut ties with our remaining family and never gained loved ones unless they knew what they were getting into. Rukia cut all ties with her noble family to be here, I had none and Ichigo...well he's a different story."

Nemu perked up at the name "You mean the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki that has been pretty much the mastermind behind everything that goes on publicly. That Ichigo Kurosaki?" She said and tilted her head. Renji nodded "He was the son if Isshin Kurosaki. Probably one of the greatest mob leaders on record to date. He set up everything. He had a doctors degree and pretty much could order a kill and nobody would suspect it would be him. His wife was a charmer too. I see why Ichigo is looked up to by so many people. He looked exactly like her."

Nemu looked down at her feet and thought for a moment "What was so special about her then? Plus if she was so pretty then why did she get involved with this place and business? I would leave this place in a heartbeat like Uryuu-kun did." She blushed as she played with pieces of her hair while looking down still.

"I kinda wondered the same thing. She was a gorgeous American actress. She had Japanese blood along with English in her. Thats how she got the orange blonde hair. I had heard how they met was really beautiful and how he proposed to her was what any person would look up to."

Nemu laughed "I can imagine. Taking her under a cherry blossom tree and proposing right then and there. Oh I would love to have seen that." Nemu swooned a little as she messed with her hair still. Renji laughed "Rukia was like that too. He actually did that and posted the proposal all over the city cameras. When they married he got the Eiffel tower to light up her name and married under fireworks." Nemu smiled wider as the thought came to her.

"She was one lucky woman."

"However, when he died, he left the title to Ichigo who actually never wanted the title in the beginning. He up and refused it and opted to give it to me since i had been here longer and he felt that i deserved it more than i did. He despised the role and never showed up to anything or helped us. I felt almost sorry for him too."

"Then why did he accept the title now and hold it so well if he hates it with a passion. It would be difficult for anyone to enjoy something they hated with all their heart. Especially a role that requires such a devotion that if one doesn't have that then you'll be eaten out alive and killed for it." Nemu stated seriously as she looked straight at Renji. He sighed and readjusted himself in the chair and continued. "It was because of his first mission that he accepted it."

"What?"

Renji nodded "His first mission was to kill a gang that was killing our men and even killed his father that day. Isshin's long time friend,Kisuke ,watched over him due to him not being 18 yet. He thought that a mission would help loosen Ichigo up and help him understand that he was going to have to accept it whether he liked it or not. So Ichigo left to go kill a man he practically knew nothing about." Renji laughed. Nemu frowned at the thought of the young leader killing a man.

"Why did he even do it if he never wanted to get involved?" Nemu questioned and Renji shook his head. "The deal was if he killed this man then he could leave and no ties would be kept with his name. Everything that involved his father would be cleaned away and he would be like a man with the same last name as him. So Ichigo agreed and took the misson with thought of leaving and never returning. However...something got in the way of that leaving... that girl you were taking pictures of." He smiled at the thought.

"What did she do?"

"She was kidnapped by the leader that day. She lived in the same apartment complex. Ichigo at that time already had feeling for her at that point in time but seeing that she was kidnapped for some sick purpose was what made him stay and help her avoid ever being captured again." Nemu smiled at the though. "I wish I had man do that for me.." She sighed as she looked up at Renji. "That black haired girl...you like her don't you?" Nemu smiled which caused Renji to blush.

"I do. Ive always liked her. She even liked me at one point too. That was when she followed me into the business and wanted to join to be closer to me...if only I knew that it was the worst mistake that I could ever allow her to do." He sighed and ran a hand through his tied up hair.

"Whats your name Goonie-san?"

"Renji, why?"

She smiled. "Renji-san...hearing these stories made me think and understand you a bit more. I realized that we are kinda on the same boat. I can help you get her to notice you if you help me. It doesn't involve hurting anyone if what you've been saying is right? In return i can help your gang win this war." She smirked in triumph when the man contemplated for a moment. "What do you need me to do for you exactly then if this can help us exactly?"

"Simple...get Uryuu to be with me."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"What do you mean she has personality? She never did anything on her own free will. She always followed orders and never stood up for herself. It annoyed me and even when I expressed how I felt she never showed that that was how she was. She flowed along instead of her own direction!" Uryuu sighed angrily at the raven haired girl beside him. She went silent.

"Then how did you meet her and why did you date someone who you knew was like that?" She said in annoyance. He smirked "You should always try new things every once and a while Kuchiki-san. She a pretty woman, she just hides stuff under her belt that needs to be known first." He looked down at the girl who chewed on her thumb. " sounds reasonable." She said questionably.

"Its like you dating Abari and then leaving him for a man who never looked twice at you. You had so much ahead of you too if you stayed with your brother. Now look at you. In the same messed up mess I'm in. In love with someone who holds more of you than you could ever of them." He sighed again.

"My brother suffocated me to no end with all these royal responsibilities I held under my head. I wanted to be free and at the time I envied how free Renji was and followed him, leaving behind my brother and never looking back. He would hate where I am now. He would say I'm a disgrace to the family name. It was easy back when Hisana was around so i never dealt with it until she passed. Thats why I worked hard once I got here and as such I met the leader...Ichigo Kurosaki." She blushed at the memory.

The fluttering of her heartbeat as he walked into the room that day with his grey suit on. His tall frame towered over hers and strangely enough she enjoyed the harsh words he always spoke to her. She dealt with too many men that fawned over her in her lifetime. Too many of them would bend backward if it meant if she noticed them. However she wanted a man who would walk away from her. She wanted a man who never looked at her like she was meat or just a girlfriend. She wanted a man who looked at her as both as a friend and his lover.

"I broke up with Renji for him a few weeks later and honestly I'm not mad at the choice but yet I am. I'm mad that I left a man who truly cared for me yet i knew I couldn't love him honestly anymore." Rukia said quietly. Moments passed between the pair till Uryuu broke the silence.

"I have a idea Rukia. I need your help with this to make it work."

She looked up questionally, not liking where this was going. "What are you saying here Ishida. He loves another woman. The woman you love. She loves him back. It's impossible to get her Ishida. Just accept the fact that no matter how much we dream of this, thats just how Kami has tortured us and how we will remain tortured." Rukia stated angrily and began walking off. "I'm done. I've got the information I needed. I got her name and why you left her. Thats really all I needed."

Uryuu shouted. "I thought you wanted him Rukia! I thought you would do anything for him. Heck you even left Renji for him. I left that godforsaken business he runs because I couldn't stand seeing them together. You truly are the strongest out of the both of us Rukia. To stand by his side while holding these feelings and what?! No return of gratitude! Help me split them so we can both be happy Rukia. So you can have him and be at peace and i can take Orihime away from something she should have never been exposed to in the first place-"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up Ishida!" Rukia yelled and slowly turned to face him with tears in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand. "What I feel is love for him! What you feel for Orihime is lust! Just admit that you love nothing about her anymore."

"What do you-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" She shouted at the top of her lungs which caused birds around her to fly away. A dog in the far off corner looked at her before running down the street while a cute ran behind a trashcan. "You loved her once Ishida. You did and felt the same way I did once a time ago...now its changed into a obsession about her. You follow her and want to hurt something that means the world to her. I love Ichigo and I want him happy. Thats how I know and hold the thought of what I feel is love. I would give up anything in my power for him to be happy yet..." Tears began to fall freely from her eyes "I feel jealous when he talks about her and loves her how I want him to love me!"

"I see how it is then."

She gasped for air and said quietly "you don't and you never will. If you hurt him in anyway, I will hurt you in a instant and try me at that threat. Goodbye Ishida. I was glad we could catch up." She said sourly and walked off.

He growled and kicked a small rock and walked off in the opposite direction mumbling to himself "I do love her. I just want to be selfish and for her to be with me. I can make her happy more than he ever could. Nothing is going to stop me from getting her either." And soon stormed off in anger.

Tatsuki stood behind a tree until she saw his figure disappear out her eyesight down the road. When his figure disappeared, she slumped down against the tree with a loud sigh and looked at the cat across the road. It revealed its head from behind the can and walked over to her to rub its body against hers. She smiled for a little bit before it fell.

She wasn't trying to spy on the pair but it just naturally happened they went down the route she did for work. However after hearing the pair yell made her curious and even more so hearing her best friend's name involved in the conversation. She had to know what they planned and if it involved hurting her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a paw pawing at her hand for her to pet her. Tatsuki looked at the cat with a tired look before speaking to the cat. Understanding that it would never understand the words she spoke anyway.

"Yoruichi, what has Orihime gotten herself into."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime placed a tray of fresh tea and cookies on the table before themselves and grabbed a cup along with a cookie and began munching. Ichigo watched silently as she ate the food silently and then looked up at him with a blush. He blushed in return and turned his head away.

"So, what was it that Kurosaki-kun wanted to ask me?" She smiled and he blushed a bit more before registering what she said with a shock. "W-wha? Oh! Yeah sorry...yeah um there was this girl who has been snooping around. We just recently caught her taking photos of our place." He stated as he fixed his composure. Orihime nodded and sipped her tea.

"How does this involve me exactly?"

He pulled out a photo of Orihime posing and placed it on the tea tray. Orihime slowly picked it up and examined it for a moment. "Why would anyone want to take photos of me? I haven't done anything for you guys except just be with you." She said to herself while Ichigo nodded and pulled out another photo. "I believe they understood that thought you would be a way to get to me." Orihime stood and looked over at the photo not noticing that her body was dangerously close to knocking over the tea set.

When a crash was heard, her body began falling forward. Ichigo quickly reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap before she hit and cut herself with the broken glass that littered her floor along with a huge puddle of tea. "Oh no!" She screamed as she looked down at the glass shards on the carpet. "And it was the good china too." She pouted sadly as she observed the mess.

She turned to Ichigo "I'm sorry it-Oh no!" She shouted as she noticed the darker stain on the fabric of his shirt. She sighed and held her face in her hands "I'm just being a major klutz today aren't I?" She awkwardly laughed. Grabbing the few napkins she had on the tray, she threw them to the ground and stomped them into the carpet in hopes that it didn't leave such a major stain and soaked up what the liquid did on the floor.

"Its fine Orihime. Its nothing major to worry-"

"Phooey! Take off your shirt so I can wash it. Its covered in tea stains." She said and pulled on the hem of his shirt for him to pull it off. He chuckled "its black. It wont stain." However the smile he held on his face fell as he saw her dazed expression fixate on his torso. The hazed eyes stared and ogled his chest like she had never seen it before. This caused him to sallow thicky and stare at the dazed woman in his lap.

He could feel her small hands glide over the tan flesh slowly to take in the looks and feel of the warm flesh underneath her fingertips. Her nails gently scraping against the hard skin with muscle underneath as they moved all over him. He began to feel warm as her hands trailed down his abs towards his pants and back up to the center of his chest. The small hand that glided up had stopped which caused her look in his gaze.

"I miss you." She said quietly. She gazed into his eyes as he lowered his face to hers. He raised his hands to cup her cheeks to bring them closer to him. He could feel her soft breath bathe over his lips as they began closing the distance till finally they settled on hers.

His lips crashed against hers and took the soft, plump lips possessively. His hands began to wonder down from her face to her sides to gently pull the top over her head and throw it somewhere. Gently squeezing the skin and palmed them as his lips sucked on her lower lip harder. She let out small mewls as he did this which in return made him hungrier for her, wanting of her and most of all desired for her love.

"I did too babe..."

* * *

Tada~! :D told you all i would have a chapter out soon. Ive just been busy with banquets at school so i never got the chance to upload this and i actually redid this chapter because i thought it would be revealing too much too quickly. This chapter is also 6 pages XD and im so proud of myself for writing so much

The Ichihime makeup sex business may be going on soon ;p whichever way i feel but if you guys want it to continue then let me know what you think and feel :) Its not really my first time ever writing it or reading it for that matter. However i tend to rush it which kinda makes me mad :(. So please let me know if you guys feel like this bit at the end was rushed in because i may/may not try to slow it down.

I have 4 days of school left so wish me luck on those days and i will see you guys when the next chapter is posted. Please leave a comment, favorite or whatever you like to do if you like, its not required but it helps more than you think. This helps me know what i need to improve and what you guys like and how i can make my chapters better for you guys :)

Have a blessed day to you all~ 3


End file.
